


Isn't It Beautiful?

by awoogah123



Series: AFTG Minis [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: California, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mention of scars, Ocean, beach, jerejean, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: Jean and Jeremy spend the evening at the beach.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Series: AFTG Minis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091747
Kudos: 25





	Isn't It Beautiful?

The sand was a warm golden brown, heated by the California sun. The water glistened in the light, the brilliant blue turning into a white froth as it lapped at the sand. Jeremy kicked at the water, feet sinking into the wet sand.

Jeremy’s hazel eyes twinkled in the dying sunlight and he turned back to Jean with a grin on his face.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Jeremy asked, glancing between his boyfriend and the setting sun. The sky was a canvas of pinks and oranges - it was one of the prettiest sunsets Jeremy had ever seen.

“Oh, what I am looking at is _very_ beautiful,” Jean said, a grin tugging at his lips. Jeremy glanced back over his sunkissed shoulder, mouth splitting into a smile.

“Really?” Jeremy asked, taking a step back from the shoreline. “And why is that?”

“Just such pretty colours,” Jean shrugged, bringing up a hand to try and cover his grin. “All the pinks and oranges.”

“Oh, the sky, huh?” Jeremy said, closing the space between Jean. He placed a hand on Jean’s chest.

“Well, that’s what you were talking about, right?” Jean asked, leaning into Jeremy’s touch.

“It’s what _I_ meant,” Jeremy said, beaming up at Jean.

“I mean, that’s the only beautiful thing around here, right?” Jean teased.

Jeremy chuckled, putting a little more pressure on Jean’s chest. It wasn’t enough pressure to make Jean even take a step back, but he flopped backward on the sand, pulling Jeremy down on top of him.

“We seem to be on the ground,” Jeremy chuckled, face inches away from Jean’s as he reached up and pushed a couple of golden curls from his eyes. Jean put a hand up, batting Jeremy’s away softly, and started to card his hand through Jeremy’s soft curls.

“On second thought,” Jean said, voice low and husky. “There might be _one_ more beautiful thing around here.”

“Oh, and what is that?” Jeremy asked, fluttering his long eyelashes playfully.

“The water’s quite pretty,” Jean said, trying - and failing - to suppress a grin. With an exaggerated huff, Jeremy lightly slapped Jean’s arm.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Moreau,” Jeremy said, eyes glowing as he watched Jean.

Jean reached up and pecked Jeremy’s lips lightly. Pulling away, he let the grin take over his face.

“ _I_ can see something else beautiful,” Jeremy said, bringing up a hand and cupping Jean’s face. He looked at Jean intently, taking in all of his features.

“What?” Jean asked, reaching up and leaving another small kiss, this time on Jeremy’s jaw.

“You,” Jeremy said with a grin. Jean raised a sceptical brow, but Jeremy ignored him. “Your eyes are, like, the prettiest things ever,” Jeremy said, softly stroking the long scar on Jean’s right cheekbone. “They remind me of clouds, just before the sun comes out.

“And did you know, you have these cute little freckles across your nose?” Jeremy asked, lightly touching the bridge of Jean’s nose. “They make your nose look even more adorable.”

“My nose is crooked,” Jean scoffed, still, he was smiling.

“ _Even more adorable_ ,” Jeremy repeated firmly, leaning up and kissing Jean’s nose.

They lay there for a moment, neither speaking as they got lost in each other’s minds. At moments like this, Jeremy took Jean’s breath away.

His hazel eyes were wide and earnest, filled with love as they looked at _Jean_ \- he couldn’t believe that someone could be filled with so much emotion when they were looking at _him_. His dark lashes framed his eyes, fluttering when he blinked. His hair looked golden in comparison to his sunkissed skin, and he was constantly having to reach up and push a curl out of his eyes. Jeremy’s hair frustrated him, but Jean loved it. Jean loved pretty much everything about Jeremy.

Sometimes it felt hard for Jean to put his feelings into words, but that didn’t matter. Jeremy knew _exactly_ what Jean wanted to say.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Jean grinned, reaching up and pulling Jeremy into a long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Jean and Jeremy are adorable and deserve everything!! I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
